Never Thought a Game Would Bring Us Together
by Clumsy Emerald Bells
Summary: This is it, now or never.  Bella finds herself in a difficult situation. Falling in love with her best friend. Join her on her journey to find true love.  BxE


**A/N: Well now here is the story "Never Thought A Game Would Bring Us Together" or N.T.A.G.W.B.U ha-ha**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except the plot and her initials cuz it's the same as mine. Stephanie Meyer: S.M Me: M.S**

BPOV

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz.

I slammed the off button on my alarm clock. I looked at the date. The first day in a new school.

New students…new building…new school.

Yay! Thank god! I was just getting used to that crappy piece of shit school.

Now…many people would think that I am over exaggerating when I say crappy piece of shit.

It literally is that!

The windows are scratched and stained. The paint was chipped off the walls and the lights kept flickering on and off. The doors creaked when opened.

I shuddered at the thought of the school.

I was always thinking of new ways to blow up the crappy school.

Hmm…if I get dynamite and put it around the perimeter of the entire piece of crap (aka the school) and go as far as I can before it blows up.

Get a ton of gasoline and dump it on the school grounds, light it up and laugh maniacally while it burns to the ground. Muahhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Get Jake in his buddies to destroy the whole school by using the K.A.T demolishing thingy

Or

Go with plan number 2.

Yeah too much…holy shit! It's 7:45!

I went inside my walk in closet and picked my outfit for today.

My favorite shirt: Pucca and Garu striped v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with black stilettos.

Finally my trench coat, then I got my black messenger bag.

The doorbell rang, I ran down the stairs and nearly tripped about like 1,2, …15 times maybe?

I got to the door and Edward was there, he wore a white v-neck shirt, grey trousers, a grey trench coat and the same messenger bag I had.

"Good morning Bella how are you this fine morning?" Edward asked with a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"I'm fine and you?" I turned and locked the doors of my house. Charlie was working till like about nine. We walked toward his silver Volvo. We car pooled to school so it would save us the time. He opened the door for me and then got in on the other side.

We were almost there when Edward spoke.

"Good thing we no longer have to go to that old school I mean getting the perfect grades and going to a crappy school?" he laughed and I laughed along with him.

Let me give you a background check.

Me and Edward got perfect grades, straight A's. We were basically the golden students of forks. I was a cheerleading captain with Alice, Rosalie and Angela along with other girls.

Edward was the soccer captain along with Emmett and Jasper and many other guys. He wore glasses but preferred to wear contacts because of the soccer practice thingy. I also wore glasses but wore contacts instead because of the cheerleading stunts.

We have been friends for fifteen years. When we were two, he is a month older than me.

"Bells we are here!" he whisper yelled. I laughed at his foolishness.

We got out but stayed against the car.

"Do you have soccer today? Oh…I mean. Yea you do 'because you're wearing contacts or uh um…" I blushed deep crimson. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm an idiot" I mumbled

"Glad you finally realized that B" he laughed and mussed my hair.

"Jerk!" I said

"Yes a very hot jerk" he said stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes then an idea popped into my head.

I grinned evilly at him. He abruptly stopped laughing.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked afraid, oh you should be.

I lunged at him tickling his sides.

"Bella…s…s… stop!" He said in between laughs. I am going to get him back and embarrass him and entertain myself.

"Say that you are a donkey ball sack licker!" I dared him.

"N-N-Never!" he managed to say thus I was still tickling his sides.

"Then I will never stop!"

"Okay!" he surrendered. "I'm a donkey ball sack licker!"

I laughed so hard that I thought was going to piss myself.

**A/N: So wacha guys think? Leave me a review plz.**

**The button don't hurt you. **

**Until next time,**

**M.S**


End file.
